The Lake's Secret
by LovelySheree
Summary: "Where are we?" "I think we're in the past!" Time travel! Anna and Kristoff's, as well as Elsa and Arden's (OC) kids travel back in time! Follow them through the epic, scary, and crazy memories of their parent's past! Can they get back? Will they be locked in the past forever? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Travel.**

**It's something we ALL wonder about right?**

**On nearly everything I "fan" over, I make time-travel fanfics, some posted some not, but either way they're a blast! Anywho, because Frozen's such a big topic, I thought I'd post this one online to see what I got!**

**I hope you enjoy. There may be multiple chapters, I haven't decided yet. (Like, where they travel in different times)**

**Here we go!**

**Enjoy~**

"Elida, pssst," a red headed girl peeked into the quiet room. "Elida, wake up!" she said, her voice piercing though the young girl's dreams.

Her eyes groggily opened and looked around, wondering why she got up, but soon realized that Kacee was standing in the cracked open doorway. "Kacee…" she yawned, "I'm still tired."

Rolling her eyes, Kacee walked in and grabbed her hand, "Come on, Kane and Linnic are already downstairs. We're going to go adventuring!" her eyes lit up as she explained what their schedule was.

Elida sighed, "Kacee, I'm still _tired," _she repeated, her head falling back onto the ground, her cousin dragging her across the floor by her hand.

"Too bad, we're gonna have _fun!" _she skipped a skip and began to hurry down the hall, Elida's poor body being flopped the entire way.

XXX

In the large room where the doors were shut tight due to the cold fall mornings. "So when are they gonna get here?" Kane asked, adjusting his red coat impatiently.

"I don't know… you know girls, they're probably taking their sweet time," Linnic replied, shrugging.

Foot steps were heard from the hall way. The boys originally thought it'd be their late siblings, however the heavy stomps sounded _everything but _lady-like.

Kristoff emerged from the hall, looking at the two kids at the door, "Hey," he began looking around. "Isn't a little early for you two to be up and ready?" he asked scratching his head in confusion.

Linnic shrugged, "Well, Kane, Elida, Kacee and I were planning to do something outside today," he took a deep breath, "And you know Kacee, when she has an idea, she'll keep to it."

Kristoff chuckled, "Something your mother and her have in common," he turned around, waving his hands, "You guys stay safe, no leaving the kingdome, got it?" he said, leaving the room.

"Got it, Dad," Linnic shrugged.

"No problem, Uncle Kristoff," Kane agreed, sitting back down. "Where _are _they-"

Kacee ran into the room, Elida's body still hanging in her grip. "Sorry I'm late, _Elida _wouldn't wake up," Kacee's arms crossed across her chest as she playfully glared at her cousin.

Elida let out an exaggerated sigh, "I'm _still _waking up," she argued.

"Pfft, whatever. Come on! Let's go!" Kacee opened the door, running outside, followed by Kane and Linnic.

Mumbling something incoherent, Elida followed, not bothering with a coat.

They made their way through town, stopping and looking at random places, many citizens saying their greetings to the rushed children. Elida, unsure where they were going, made sure to keep up, not wanting to get left behind. Shaking away her tiredness, she ran past and caught up.

"Guys, where are we going?" she asked, looking at Kacee who's grin was spread all the way across her face.

"We're just going to the lake," she said, skipping as they went.

"Um, isn't the lake behind the castle?" she asked, unsure why they were going so far.

"No no no, we're going to the lake that's outside the kingdom!" Linnic clarified.

Elida stopped walking, a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me face being worn. They stopped, noticing the absence of group. Kacee spun around, looking at her cousin bewildered expression.

"Um, Elida? Aren't you coming?"

She threw her arms in the air, "You're dad just said _not _to go outside the kingdom!"

Kacee shrugged her off, "Pfft, he was still half asleep, he probably doesn't even remember saying that."

Kane walked up to his sister, "Elida, come on, it's not like anything _bad _is gonna happen."

She threw a nasty glare at her older brother, "Kane, we can't just _not _listen to the-"

"Sure we can! Come _on!" _Kacee, not wanting to hear anything else, grabbed her arm once again and pulled the stubborn platinum-blond along.

Reaching the edge of the kingdom, they passed through to the lake, the sun shone brightly and the trees swayed in the breeze.

"See?" Kane pointed to the lake, "Wasn't it worth coming here, Elida?"

She couldn't say no. It was an absolutely breath taking sight, but just imaging of all the fun they could have here was what made her grin. "Okay, you're right… it's awesome. But I still don't think we should've come out here…"

"Oh stop worrying so much and let's have some fun-"

"Guys! Check this out!" Linnic was bent over the water as he pointed to a shimmering object.

Kane hurried up next to him, "What is it?" he asked, looking down into the water as well.

Kacee and Elida, both peeking over the boy's shoulders, egan to curiously wonder what was under the water's surface. "What do you think it is?" Kacee asked.

Linnic shrugged, causing the red-head to lose her balance and tumble next to her brother. "Hey-"

"Shh!" Linnic covered his sister's mouth, "Listen… do you hear that?" he whispered.

At first, no one heard anything, only the silence and quiet breathing of each other.

But then there was a hum.

A beautiful sounding hum, coming from underneath the water.

"What is that?" Elida asked, getting closer to the water. "What if… we touched it?" she wondered aloud, reaching into the pool.

All eyes were on her hand as it gently picked up the glowing object. But in an instant… they were gone.

_Somewhere else…_

"Oof!" Linnic held his stomach, the wind being knocked out of him. "What just…" though he didn't finish, looking in wonder at all of the things around him. This wasn't the lake, no it wasn't the lake at all… it was night time, everything was dark, and this place seemed oddly… familiar.

Kane groaned, looking at Linnic, "Wha-What just happened?" his hazel eyes wondered to his cousins. "Linnic?" he asked, wondering if anyone heard him.

Kacee hopped up, brushing off her dress, "Um, well I guess we're by the trolls…" she noted, looking at their surroundings.

"Ah! The trolls! That's why this place… seemed… familiar… why in the world, and _how _in the world, did we get here?" Linnic shook his head, his blond hair finding freedom in the wind.

Elida shrugged, "I have no idea."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, hearing a distant stomping in the background. "Everyone! Behind the bush!" Kane grabbed his sister as Linnic followed suit, hovering over his own sister and bringing her behind the bush.

Horses rushed past them as frost covered their trail, following quickly behind him, a small blond boy rode on a rain deer, yelling something neither of them could hear.

Everyone turned their heads to Linnic finding a strong resemblance between the mysterious rain deer riding boy and him.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to their thinking.

"Come on, let's go follow them!" Kacee yelled, not waiting for the others as she ran up the frosty trail.

Both boys got up, running after the hyper red-head.

"We're _soooo _in trouble…" Elida slumped, but got up to chase after them as well, not wanting to be left behind.

**So there you go. I'm sure you guys can guess what time their in, yes? Anywho, look's like I ****_will _****be updating, see ya then!**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha ha! I'm pretty confusing aren't I? Lol, so let me clear some things up.**

**Linnic and Kacee are Anna and Kristoff's kids. Elida and Kane are Elsa and Arden's kids. (Arden is an OC I'm working on… just roll with it.) You don't really need to know about that relationship anyway.**

**This is a totally random for fun idea. I'm not even taking much time to make the writing good… oh well. :P You'll have to live with it.**

**Enjoy~**

The soft patter of footsteps were heard in the forest, followed by booming and excited voices, squeaking out in joy. Kacee had clearly thought there was no danger ahead, finding a happy-go-lucky skip and a couldn't-be-better tune was hummed. When she turned around, she was happy to see that everyone was following her. Well, reluctantly that is.

Linnic groaned, "I say we should've just left her. That way she would have learned her lesson.

Kane laughed, agreeing, but knew that his cousin didn't actually believe his own words. "She's just being… well- her I guess," he reasoned, not knowing how to explain Kacee's attitude. _'Bubbly?' _he tried, but found it still didn't fit.

"And let's pray she doesn't act too much like 'her'," he laughed, passing a playful look to Kane.

Elida finally caught up, but she stopped when she saw that they had all stopped at a clearing… an _all too familiar_ clearing. "The trolls…" she whispered, grabbing the attention of Kacee and company.

"Eilda!" she pranced over to her, "Elida isn't it cool? Other people know about the trolls- look!" she pointed to the clearing where a man stood (who was very familiar, might she add) standing next to him was a small girl and a woman who held a child. All of them bearing striking resemblance to someone she couldn't remember… "Elida!"

Kacee's voice rang her from her thoughts, "What?" she whispered, back, not taking her eyes off of the others in the clearing.

She was about to reply when another voice was heard.

"Sven- no, over here boy!" all eyes flicked to the side where a young blond boy sat crouching near a rock, his reindeer at his side.

_'Sven?' _Linnic thought, remembering his father's reindeer. Before he could even catch his thoughts, he saw his sister, yet again, bound towards the boy, a smile on her face.

"Hey wait up!" Elida ran after the red-head.

"Kacee!" he shouted in a hushed whisper, as if it was bad to tell in the middle of the forest… though considering the circumstances…

"Linnic…" Kane's voice was low and warning.

Forgetting his sister and Elida for a moment, he turned to look at the hazel eyed, dark-brown haired boy. "What?"

"I know who those people are… and I know where we are," he said it as if it were a bad thing, causing Linnic to give him a curious gaze. "Or-er, I guess it's _when, _rather than where…" he trailed off, looking towards the people in the center, a crowd of troll had circled around them, yelling something Linnic didn't care to hear.

"Just spit it out!"

"It's the past! We've all traveled into the past!" he said, wearily looking at Kacee and Elida who had approached the boy. "And you wouldn't believe what our sister's are doing right now," he pointed towards them.

"Oh no! Kacee! Elida! Come back here!" he desperately tried to get them to come, but his harsh whispers weren't heard over the rolling and yelling of the trolls below.

Rushing after them, the suddenly felt out of place, when everything hushed, if a pen were dropped on the other side of the _world, _it was sure to be heard. Linnic's breath caught in his throat due to panic and lightheadedness. He noticed Kane had run past him and was already pulling a confused Elida away and dragged a reluctant Kacee.

Dragging them along to where they once where, Kacee began to pout. "What was that all'bout, Kane?" she asked, giving an "unforgiving" glare at her cousin.

Kane sighed, "You can't talk to anyone alright? We aren't anywhere- per say- but we're _when." _He stressed the "where" as if to prove his point more.

Kacee, not understanding just scoffed, while Elida connected the dots and spun around to see the group- or family rather- in the center of the clearing were laying an all to familiar red-head down to show an old elder troll.

"That's…" Elida didn't finish, hoping she was wrong.

"Yeah… that's our parents…"

Kacee puffed her chest, "Yeah right, our parents are _way _older than that. There's no way-"

"What part of "back in time" don't you get?" Linnic asked, rolling his eyes.

She gasped, "'Back in time'!? No way! This is to cool-"

"Shh! We can't get found out-"

There was a low rumble from the ground beneath them…

"Oh no."

The "sturdy" rock they had foolishly sat on was another troll (a large one, mind you) and sent them crashing down to the opening below.

There was no way that the ruckuses hadn't been heard.

"Ouch," Kacee grumbled, looking up to find the "stranger's" eyes looking at them. "Er… Hello…"

There was _no _way out of it now.

**This was short, but I wanted to leave it hanging… yet again :P Anywho, hope you enjoyed, I'll be updating soon enough! :D**

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! :) Hope you enjoy.**

"Eh… heh heh, howdy?" Kacee tried again, scratching the back of her head.

The king looked her up and down, "Have you been following us?" he asked, surprisingly calm.

"Nooooooo waaayyy, why would we… heh- uh… follow…ing... you?" Again, Kacee spoke up, the others not daring to speak a word. "-But for the record- we weren't _actually _planning on _talking _to you! We followed the frost and wound up, um, here."

Elida watched with wide eyes, observing the situation on the ground, sitting near her cousins and brother. She glanced at her 'aunt' in her 'grandfathers' arms… she could tell she didn't like the voices, she was _sleeping _after all. When her eyes wondered to another of icy blue gaze, she almost jumped, not expecting to see her younger 'mother'. "Eep!" she recoiled back, her elbows supporting her weight.

The young Elsa giggled, enjoying the scene in front of her.

"Well, we-uh. Look we need to get back home- err… but it's sorta impossible and the only home we know is… how do I _put _this!?" Linnic sighed, placing two fingers on his head, rubbing his tender thinking spot.

"Look, I'm sure we can get you guys back home, but we can't do anything if we don't know anything." The King was still protective, but his death grip on his family had loosened and his features seemed more welcoming.

Kacee nodded, looking back at everyone expectingly. She had no idea how they got here, she didn't even know she was back in time until moments ago…

Kane stepped forward, shoving his hands into his pocket, something he'd always done. "Well, I'm Kane, this is my sister, Elida. On a more… uh, _addressed _way of speaking, I'm _Prince _Kane of Arendelle, and this is _Princess _Elida of Arendelle," his voice was surprisingly calm and confident.

Linnic, getting the cue from Kane, decided to introduce himself as well as his sister. "I'm Linnic, this is my little sister Kacee-"

"I'm not _little," _she swung her arms up, tossing a glare at her brother.

"-We're part of the royal family as well," he explained, standing up straiter. "But we're not-"

"Wait- of _Arendelle?" _The Queen asked, getting closer to the kids, looking them up and down. "I know for a fact that there are no more princes and princesses of Arendelle beside these two," she referred to the two daughters beside them, Anna still being held.

"That's what we're saying… we sorta… kinda… in a way… traveledthroughtime," Kacee rushed the words out, wanting to get it over with. "And we can't get back-"

The King took a step back, "Through time!? You guys expect us to believe you are the future royal family of Arendelle?" he asked, more shocked than angry.

"Well, I mean- we don't have any way of _proving _it-" Kacee began, playing with her hands nervously.

Elida interrupted, "Yes we do." She spoke quietly, though everyone heard her, "I- I can show them."

Kane took a step closer to his sister, "Can we risk it?" he asked, worried it may end up for the worse. "After all it's not something they're use to-"

"-Mom has it! They should be use to it!" Elida defended, looking her brother determinedly in the eyes.

"Okay, okay…" he backed up allowing himself to safely exit the argument.

The King once again took a step closer, "What's this about?" he asked, nervousness getting the better of him, causing his voice to shake ever-so-slightly. Finding kids in the forest wasn't much of a threat, but the way the spoke frightened him more than weapons, for all they knew, these kids could get them into trouble.

"This," Elida said, putting her hand out and gentle flexing her fingers, the slightest snowflakes falling from her palm onto the dry dirt ground.

The Trolls, who had stumbled away from the racket, began to ease forward once more,

"No way!"

"There's another!"

"Another ice wielder?"

"Who is she?"

"Back in time?"

Elsa's eyes widened at the girl's hands, un-cloved and completely free… and she was _controlling _the _curse! _"How are you doing that?" she asked, looking closely at Elida's hand.

Elida looked up, surprised she spoke, "Uh, I don't know… it just… happens?" she said, pulling her hand back.

"You're controlling it… but you're so young…" The Queen breathed, watching the still falling snow touch the ground.

Kane stood, knowing his sister wasn't one to talk much around strangers, "She's always been able to control it, magic is just an extension, not a curse or power. It's much different."

"What does this prove?" The King asked, still wondering what they were getting at.

Kacee huffed, "Don't you know?" she asked, crossing her arms, "If Elida has ice powers and-"

"Look, the little girl in your arms," Linnic took a deep breath, ignoring Kacee's defiant look, "She's our mom. And then -"

"Impossible!" The King raised his voice, looking as if these kids were aliens.

Kacee scrunched her nose, "Nothing's _impossible-"_

"Except flying and immortality-" Linnic argued but was cut off.

"Well Elida and Auntie Elsa can control ice," Kacee bickered back, sticking out her tongue. Linnic just rolled his eyes as his sister went on, "But anyway! Elsa's Elida and Kane's mom-"

_Thump_

Elsa blacked out, falling to the ground.

Linnic watched with an amused face, "And the Queen falters."

Kane just slapped him in the back of the head, "Shut it, that's my mom you're talking about."

"Yeesh, okay okay."

As the King and Queen tried desperately to awake the fallen princess, they never noticed the fading figures behind them…

**And there you have it! **

**If you guys noticed, they're traveling to another time now :D**

**Anyone have an idea on ****_where _****they should travel?**

**Tell meeeeee!**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
